Invierno Eterno
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Parejas: Kuropika(principal), leopika. Sinopsis: (Universo Alterno, yaoi) Kurapika siempre ha estado enamorado de Leorio, y cuando las cosas entre ellos empiezan a mejorar, Kuroro llega a sus vidas para interponerse.


_**Invierno Eterno**_

**Parejas:** Kuropika(principal), leopika. Y tal vez otras...

**Nota de la historia:** sólo para explicar un poco el sistema escolar (que me base en mi país). Acá estudiamos: 3 años de Kinder, 6 años en la primaria, 3 en la secundaria, 3 de preparatoria o bachillerato y finalmente la universidad.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Advertencias:** Contenido Yaoi, relación hombre con hombre.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Estar enamorado

Escuela preparatoria Chrollo, un día brillante y normal como cualquier otro.

La vida aquí puede ser grandiosa, a menos que le desagrades al hijo del fundador de Chrollo Company, Kuroro.

Kuroro, tiene 19 años y va en último año. Su padre tiene una cadena de empresas en todo el mundo, desde tiendas departamentales hasta museos. Un niño rico por así decirlo.

Siempre está rodeado por un grupo de personas e incluso algunos los apodamos la araña.

Si llegas a meterte con alguno de ellos o te metes en problemas, ellos harán de tu vida un infierno.

Yo siempre creí que lo peor que podía pasar era ser odiado por uno de ellos, lo que no sabía era que en realidad lo peor era que uno de ellos se enamorara de ti.

* * *

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana, cayendo tranquilamente sobre los cabellos dorados. Poco después la alarma sonó y despertó el chico rubio que dormía en aquella cama.

Abrió con pesadez sus ojos y apagó la alarma. Se bañó, vistió y arreglo. Después de eso desayuno sólo en su apartamento.

Kurapika Kuruta, con 17 años, no tenía familia.

Sus padres murieron en un accidente y él y su hermano menor habían quedado huérfanos.

El cuido de Pairo, lamentablemente murió el año pasado.

A Kurapika no le gustaba hablar de la muerte de Pairo, ya que no había sido un accidente. Alguien tenía la culpa de que el pequeño chico se quitará la vida.

Decidió alejar esos tristes pensamientos de su mente, terminó su desayuno y salió a la calle.

Era primavera y los cerezos dejaban caer sus pétalos sobre los jóvenes estudiantes que caminaban hacia su escuela.

Poco tiempo después de caminar, sus mejores amigos lo alcanzaron.

-¡Buenos días Kurapika!- saludo enérgicamente Gon, iba en primer grado preparatoria y sólo tenía 16 años.

-Hola- saludo Killua, otro de sus queridos amigos. A veces lo hacía enojar y lo molestaba mucho, pero era un amigo fiel. Tenía -al igual que Gon- 16 años.

Y finalmente, la persona que más quería y apreciaba Kurapika... Leorio

-¡Buenos días!- dijo saludando a los tres.

Leorio tenía 19 años y estaba en último grado, cuando saliera de la preparatoria ingresaría a una universidad de medicina, anhelaba ser doctor.

Leorio había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia y siempre le había tenido un gran aprecio. Eran vecinos desde pequeño y aunque al principio se habían llevado pésimo, poco a poco se convirtieron en mejores amigos.

Leorio al igual que Kurapika, había perdido a sus padres. Así que probablemente fuera la persona que más entendía como se sentía.

El último año, tras la muerte de Pairo, él había estado ahí acompañándolo en su dolor y ayudándole a superarlo.

Aún le dolía la muerte de su pequeño hermano, pero Leorio le había ayudado a continuar con su vida.

Desde entonces empezó a sentir que ya no quería a Leorio como un amigo, sino como algo más. Aunque ya había aceptado el hecho de nunca contarle acerca de aquellos sentimientos, ya que estaba seguro de que lo rechazaría.

Además, ambos eran chicos. Era extraño pensar en Leorio de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Va a temblar- anuncio Killua.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Gon con inocencia, aun después de ser un adolescente parecía que él nunca perdería ese lado de su personalidad infantil.

-Porque Leorio se levantó temprano- dijo el peliblanco.

-Es verdad, ¿Y ese milagro?- preguntó el Rubio.

-¡No exageren!- regaño a sus amigos- si he llegado tarde, pero sólo de vez en cuando - dijo con un rubor en su rostro, ya que en realidad siempre llegaba tarde.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué te levantaste temprano hoy?- le preguntó Gon

-Am... Por nada en especial, sólo me apeteció- dijo sonrojado...

-De seguro fue a declarársele a alguna chica y lo rechazaron- dijo el peliblanco con una mirada sospechosa.

Leorio comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Así que eso fue- suspiro Killua- no sabes mentir, ¿Quien fue esta vez?

Leorio se puso más y más rojo por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Ma... Machi...- tartamudeo en un susurro.

-Eres tonto o ¿Qué?- le preguntó con fastidió el peliblanco- todos saben que Machi es la reina del hielo, nunca le ha concedido una cita a nadie.

-¡Bueno no perdía nada con intentarlo!- le gritó furioso...

-Tu dignidad- apuntó Kurapika, aunque en realidad en el interior le dolía, ya era la quinta chica en esta semana a la que Leorio se le declaraba.

-Además, sólo a ti se te ocurre preguntárselo a una chica de la araña, ¿Acaso quieres morir joven?

-No es eso, es sólo que pensé que...- se detuvo a media frase ya que quería decir algo como "no es eso, es sólo que pensé que si salía con alguna chica olvidaría mis sentimientos por Kurapika"

La verdad era que él estaba enamorado de Kurapika desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado por su mejor amigo y que toda su amistad se fuera a la basura, no lo soportaría.

Gon y Killua sabían de estos sentimientos que tenía Leorio por Kurapika y viceversa, y ya habían hablado cientos de veces con ellos para que se declaran, pero ninguno cedía.

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases interrumpió su conversación y decidieron mejor correr antes de que se quedarán afuera.

* * *

-Esta vez sí llegaste temprano- dijo Senritsu, su compañera de Clases.

-Sólo por un pelo- dijo Leorio tendiéndose en su pupitre.

Y justo en el momento en que apoyaba la cabeza en él, en el salón entró Kuroro. Acompañado de su novia, Neón Nostrad, o más bien con su novia colgada de un brazo.

-Te quiero- repetía la chica una y otra vez a tal punto que resultaba ser fastidiosa, parecía que Kuroro sólo la aguantaba por ser hija del empresario Light Nostrad, pero todos sabían que en cuanto su familia obtuviera lo que necesitaba de la familia Nostrad la botaría.

-Lo que yo daría por salir con una chica así- pensó Leorio- para así olvidarte, Kurapika- suspiro con pesadez.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy después de clases?- preguntó la chica a su "novio"

-Hoy no puedo- dijo fríamente- tengo cosas que hacer.

La chica suspiro, pero aun así la boba sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo con voz chillona- siempre y cuando me lo compenses.

Kuroro comenzaba a hartarse de ella, pero era necesario para conseguir las empresas Nostrad.

Su padre era una persona brillante y -aunque jugaba sucio- lo admiraba. De hecho en estos momentos, se suponía que su padre estaría engañando a Nostrad para que firmara unos papeles donde declaraba que le entregaba la compañía Nostrad a la Compañía Chrollo.

Así que sólo tenía que aguantarla por unas horas más.

Todos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir, incluso algunas chicas que estaban detrás de Kuroro se morían de ganas de ver como terminaba con Neon.

* * *

_Hora de estudio_

Kurapika estaba leyendo tranquilamente en su asiento, y repasando algunas notas. Pero una voz interrumpió sus estudios.

-Kurapika- dijo Shalnark, uno de sus compañeros- ¿podrías llevar esto a la sala de profesores?- pidió entregándole unas hojas a Kurapika- estoy un poco ocupado, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

Kurapika asintió, y así el otro chico se alejó, contento por la ayuda que recibía.

Kurapika tomó las hojas de su pupitre y salió del salón, en dirección a la sala de profesores. Sin embargo su camino fue interrumpido por un cúmulo de estudiantes, que observaban algo o a alguien.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú me amas y yo te amo, por eso debemos estar juntos mi amor- dijo con inseguridad Neon, pero Kuroro se rió.

-No sé de qué hablas- le dijo cruelmente- yo no te amo y ya no te necesito.

Y sin más, se alejó de la chica. Dejándola completamente desconsolada y llorando.

Kuroro caminó en dirección a Kurapika y paso a su lado. Kurapika lo odiaba, siempre le hacía lo mismo a las chicas con las que salía. Obtenía lo que quería de ellas y después las desechaba como muñecas de trapo, también por su culpa, Pairo murió.

Si hubiese podido, le habría golpeado justo enfrente de todos. Pero en ese momento vio a Leorio quien meneó la cabeza como diciéndole "no lo hagas"

Esa expresión, hizo que se calmara y camino en dirección a Leorio.

-Gracias- le susurro a su amigo con una sonrisa y reanudo su camino a la sala de profesores.

* * *

Hora del almuerzo...

Neón lloraba desconsoladamente frente a su pequeño grupo de amigos.

Killua suspiro:- te dije que no salieras con él, todos saben que así trata a las chicas- le dijo con algo de furia.

-Pero... Pero...- dijo Neon entre sollozos- creí que me amaba y que conmigo... Sería diferente.

-Pues no fue así- le recriminó el peliblanco y la chica volvió a romper en llanto.

-Killua, no tenías por qué ser tan cruel- le regañó Gon- ya fue suficiente con lo que tuvo que pasar...

-Gon tiene razón- secundó Leorio, dándole un pañuelo a la chica- además no es su culpa, él sí que sabe cómo mentir. Cualquiera hubiera caído.

-¿Cómo Pairo?- susurro Senritsu con tristeza.

-¿Quién es Pairo?- preguntó la peli azul.

Se vieron unos a otros, sin saber si contarle a Neon "ese" asunto o no. Pero ya que no estaba Kurapika, decidieron hacerlo ya que al menos ella no había terminado como Pairo.

Pairo era el hermano menor de Kurapika, así que de vez en cuando cruzaba de la sección secundaria a la sección de bachillerato para hablar con él.

Desafortunadamente para Pairo, en una de esas ocasiones conoció a Kuroro y se enamoró de él.

Nunca se lo contó a Kurapika, porque sabía que no aprobaba a un sujeto como Kuroro. Pero él no podía evitar estar enamorado.

Kuroro sabía que el pequeño chico estaba enamorado de él, así que lo sedujo, se divirtió un rato con él y después lo humillo públicamente, sólo que peor que Neon.

Lo expuso como un chico Gay frente a toda la escuela y secciones. Recibió muchas burlas por parte de sus compañeros y compañeras. Al final terminó suicidándose.

Neón se quedó helada, ya que nunca se imaginó que Kuroro sería capaz de algo así de cruel. Pero así fueron las cosas.

Le pidieron a la chica no hablar del asunto frente a Kurapika, ya que el tema era muy delicado para él.

-Leorio, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- le pidió el Rubio y ambos caminaron a un lugar más privado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

Kurapika estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, quería hacerlo, quería dejarlos salir.

Estaba decidido a contárselo a Leorio, aunque tuviera tanto miedo.

-Leorio, yo quiero decirte...- pero antes de que pudiera continuar la alarma de sismo comenzó a sonar y todos los alumnos evacuaban el edificio.

-Habrá tiempo más tarde- dijo Leorio tomándolo de la mano- salgamos de aquí.

Kurapika lo siguió, aún con su mano entrelazada con la suya.

* * *

_Después de la escuela_

Usualmente Kurapika se iba a casa con Leorio, pero ese día tendría una entrevista para conseguir una beca en la universidad de medicina y Gon y Killua tenían entrenamiento, así que decidió pasar la tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela, haciendo tarea y lo que más le gustaba, leer.

Kurapika suspiro, al final no había podido decirle a Leorio que lo amaba. En cada oportunidad que tuvo, algo o alguien lo interrumpieron.

Suspiro una vez más y comenzó su lectura.

Kuroro no era ningún tonto, sabía que las chicas que lo perseguían lo querían por su apariencia, dinero o fama. Así que pensó que ya que ellas lo usaban, él también las usaría.

No le gustaba estar en casa, se aburría demasiado. Así que decidió pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca, que siempre estaba vacía.

Parcia que los alumnos eran muy idiotas, o al menos a su forma de verlos. Tenían una biblioteca estupenda, pero sólo la usaban para hacer tareas y no para otra cosa. No les interesaba la lectura, quizá excepto uno que otro.

Cuando entró habían unos cuanto estudiantes haciendo tarea, durmiendo o besándose. Lo que llamó su atención fue el chico pelirrubio cerca de la ventana.

La ventana estaba un poco abierta y dejaba entrar una pequeña brisa, su cabello dorado se movía con el viento. Sus ojos estaban pegados al loro que leía y una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

Kuroro observó al joven durante un rato, mientras leía. Y recordó que en el pasillo lo había visto, cuando terminó con neón.

Ese chico lo miraba con hostilidad, le sorprendió un poco ya que usualmente lo ven con miedo. Parecía que él no le temía.

-Interesante- pensó con una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

* * *

_Fin de semana, en el parque..._

Habían decidido hacer un picnic bajo los árboles de cerezo, pero por alguna extraña razón -o quizás no tanto- Gon y Killua no se presentaron, dejándolos a solas.

Pero ya estaban ahí, y pensaban que sería una lástima desperdiciar el picnic. Así que se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, conversando animadamente y como siempre solían hacer.

Kurapika se sentía relajado alrededor de Leorio y aunque a veces discutieran, la mayor parte del tiempo de la pasaban bien juntos.

-Compre esto en una librería- dijo entregándole un libro a Leorio- pensé que te sería útil.

Era un libro sobre medicina. Leorio sonrió por el regalo que le había hecho su amigo.

-Gracias, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo.

-Es verdad, pero quería hacerlo- le dijo- desde que murieron mis padres, siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme. Incluso cuando murió Pairo, te quedaste toda la noche conmigo escuchándome. Sentía que debía pagarte lo de alguna forma- terminó de decir, un poco sonrojado.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Si Kurapika supiera que ya se lo había pagado con cada segundo que pasaba con él, que daría lo que fuera por que lo quisiera más que como amigo.

-Leorio- empezó a decir en un susurro, su corazón se agitaba de miedo y ansiedad, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y sentía un nudo en la garganta- yo he querido decirte... Desde hace mucho que...- suspiro buscando valor, sólo tenía que decirlo- tú me gustas mucho...- terminó de decir y cerró sus ojos, no quería ver la expresión de Leorio. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Asqueado? ¿Horrorizado? ¿Se reiría?

Entonces sintió que unas manos se posaban en sus mejillas, acercándolo y lo besó. Kurapika abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, Leorio lo estaba besando.

Después de ese pequeño contacto, se dejó llevar por el dulce y suave beso de Leorio. Y poco a poco se profundizo más y más. Kurapika deseaba a Leorio desde hace mucho y Leorio lo deseaba a él. Amaba su pálida piel, sus hermosos ojos y esos finos labios.

Se separaron para tomar aire y ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Kurapika, tú me has gustado desde siempre- empezó a decir Leorio entre risas de alegría- quería decírtelo, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazarás- se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios- no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

Kurapika estaba atónito, pero después sonrió, aliviado de que todo hubiera salido tan bien.

Leorio se acercó y una vez más se besaron apasionadamente, sin saber que alguien los observaba a la distancia, tomando fotos.

_Continuará..._


End file.
